<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T.I.T.U.S by LebreTim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671113">T.I.T.U.S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LebreTim/pseuds/LebreTim'>LebreTim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Times, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, He's the Cupid, I'll tag as I go, M/M, Titus Rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LebreTim/pseuds/LebreTim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation T.I.T.U.S: The Incredible Titus Unify Stupids</p>
<p>Or: five times Titus tried to get his human Damian and Tim together and that one time he finally succeeded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In The Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This plot has been in the back of my mind for ages now!<br/>I have the main idea of what's going to happen in each chapter but I'm still not sure of where I'm going with this?<br/>The work was supposed to be one chapter long but then I realized it was getting waaaay bigger than I predicted so... Yeah.<br/>Also... It has been a long time since I took English classes so I'm sorry for any typos or if the text gets kind of hard to understand or even boring.<br/>Guess I said too much... Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Titus made his way to the second floor of the manor wondering if it was time to take Damian out for a walk. He had caught Alfred leaving a couple of minutes ago and was hoping to dig some holes in the backyard while the man was away.</p>
<p>He knew better than to mess with the butler, of course, but he was no beginner. If he could go back to his spot by the fireplace before Alfred showed up, he could act all innocent and his little mischief would sure pass as a mole doing.</p>
<p>Feeling very content with his plan he used one of his paws to push his human’s bedroom door open and made his way in to find the young man hunched over a desk with his back facing him.</p>
<p>“Titus,” Damian acknowledged his presence in a monotone tone, not even bothering to glance at him.</p>
<p>Wasting no time, he approached his human, balanced himself on his back paws, and took a peek at the young man’s work.</p>
<p>If capable of doing so, Titus would have rolled his eyes. Damian was, with no surprise, carefully sketching the face of Timothy and the dog swore he had no problem with it, but he just couldn’t see what was so appealing about that particular human that had Damian drawing him at any given chance.</p>
<p>As soon as he got some free time he would make sure to give the poor guy some tips to win Timothy over, but right now was not the time to focus on it, he had a mission to accomplish.</p>
<p>He rested his heavy paw on Damian’s arm to sign that the playtime was over. Disbelief was the only word that could describe Titus’s feelings when the young man simply brushed him off and said: “Not now, Titus.”</p>
<p><i>Well, well, well.</i> Times like this always made him wonder why he bothered letting these people live under his roof anyway.</p>
<p>And the truth is that Titus could get a hint – especially when it was such a dry, dismissive one – but he was a dog in a mission and to let it go that easily wasn’t an option.</p>
<p>He sat back down and stared at his human. If Damian wanted to do it in the hard way it was fine by him, he decided and then started to bark loudly.</p>
<p>A few moments later the young man got fed up with his rant and stood up with a heavy sigh. “All right, Titus. You win.”</p>
<p>While Damian went to grab his coat, the dog got in all fours and turned around in a circle to celebrate his victory. He was feeling very pleased with himself until he noticed the evil thing also known as a leash hanging from the human’s hand.</p>
<p>Ok, it was tie then.</p>
<p>They made their way out the room and down the stairs, both a little unhappy. Damian because he wanted to keep drawing, and Titus because of the presence of the leash.</p>
<p>By the time they reached the front door the dog’s mood had improved greatly, he didn’t even complain when Damian put the leash on him. It didn’t stop him from planning to get rid of the thing, though. Maybe he could bury it some other day.</p>
<p>The human finally opened the heavy door Titus needed him to and the dog took in the gorgeous sight of all that green grass before allowing himself to go enjoy. He didn’t have a dog door since someone – bark Alfred bark – complained it would give him the freedom to walk in with dirty paws.</p>
<p>After sniffing around he decided to make his hole not too far away from the entrance, it’s not like a mole would bother to try to hide it, and this way he could admire his work from the big windows on the living room.</p>
<p>All the time Damian stood there looking disapprovingly at him. The dog had tried on multiple occasions to engage him on the digging activity but his human liked to think he was above all that.</p>
<p>Titus had just turned to glare at a butterfly that had dared to fly too close when he caught a silhouette coming from the garage.</p>
<p>At first, he got scared thinking it could be Alfred but soon relaxed when he noticed the height wasn’t quite right. It was hard to identify all men since they didn’t have much fur and the few on top of their heads had the same color.</p>
<p>The thing was if the height and the particular scent hadn’t given the man’s identity away, the lovesick look Damian was sending his way would have.</p>
<p>Titus was about to go back to his business when he had an idea. He was meaning to help Damian make a move and he had a great chance to do it right now. The dog took a second to congratulate himself before running to Timothy’s direction and since Damian still had a hold on his leash he had no option but to follow along.</p>
<p>"Titus! Stop!" Damian’s cry was enough to claim Timothy’s attention and make him turn around surprised. Titus ignored the command and ran around the shorter man making Damian hit the other’s body with a muffled ‘thud’. The dog kept running around them to get their legs tied with the leash and then finally stopped, sat down, and looked up at them with expectation.</p>
<p>Damian was the first to recover from the shock with a faint blush on his cheeks. No surprise there, he was always blushing when Timothy got close to him. “I do not know what came up to him. I apologize on his behalf.”</p>
<p>The shorter man raised his head to try and find the other’s gaze. It was quite hard since Damian was almost a head taller than him now. “It’s fine,” Timothy opened a small smile and then grimaced. “For a second there I thought Titus was going to attack me, though.”</p>
<p>His human frowned a little, if capable of doing so the dog would’ve done the same. “Titus would never! He cherishes your pets and cooing. He was glad to see you.”</p>
<p>The certainty with which Damian talked had Timothy laughing. The lovesick expression reappeared on the younger man’s face but he was quick to hide it once Timothy stopped.</p>
<p>“Good to know that,” He said and they both spent some seconds looking at each other before Timothy looked away. “Hm… Are you going to release us or should I…”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Damian was quick to agree and started to move his hands. “I just need to…”</p>
<p>Titus didn’t listen to the rest, he was too busy thinking what the hell was that? Damian was supposed to kiss Timothy, proclaim his undying love for him and then they would get married and Alfred would be too busy with preparations to care about any damn hole Titus would dig.</p>
<p>The dog was so distracted with his thoughts that he almost missed it when Timothy petted his head. “I’m glad to see you too, Titus.” He then looked up to Damian with a shit-eating grin. “Keep giving Dami loads of trouble, please.”</p>
<p>He was going to give his human hell after this pathetic try of flirting so he barked to let the older man know he could count on him.</p>
<p>“Tt.” Was all Damian said, but the look he was giving Timothy as he walked away was fond enough to make Titus want to vomit.</p>
<p>It was then and there that the dog decided that no matter what, he would get those two together.</p>
<p>After he finished digging that hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In The Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Desperate times calls for desperate measures.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! Thank you for leaving kudos and the lovely comments!<br/>I thought it would be harder to write the chapters but as I said before this idea has been in my mind for so long that the work kind of writes itself.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Titus was not used to losing and that was probably the reason why, in the next morning, he still could feel a bitter taste in his mouth and it had nothing to do with the vegetables Alfred had fed him with earlier.</p><p>If the butler didn’t kill him once he found the holes in the garden, that diet probably would. Anyways, he was getting out of track…</p><p>The dog had spent the last half hour glaring at his human from where he laid down on the floor, hoping Damian would notice he was still disappointed with his performance the day before, but the man remained unfazed while sipping on a mug of tea and paying half attention to the news on TV.</p><p>The other half was probably too busy daydreaming about Timothy.</p><p><i>Speak of the devil…</i> Titus thought when he caught the man’s scent and then heard footsteps approaching. Although he tried to pretend he wasn’t paying much attention the way his ears went up probably gave him away, obviously he wasn’t the only one since Damian’s posture also changed, becoming more alert at the moment Timothy stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>“Morning,” Timothy greeted and with eyes half-closed as he looked for something in the cabinets, the man didn’t even notice how he was being watched closely.</p><p>Damian greeted something back but Titus was too busy wondering how Timothy hadn’t fallen down the stairs with the way he looked barely awake.</p><p>His human probably agreed with him because he quickly got to his feet and made his way to Timothy, placing a hand gently on his back to guide him to sit on a stool. “Allow me,” Was all Damian said before going back to the cabinets.</p><p>Titus tilted his head to the side, trying to understand exactly what the man was doing while he moved back and forth around the kitchen. The dog decided to steal a glance at Timothy and noticed he had rested his face on the counter, with the way his chest moved slightly he was suspicious the man had fallen sleep.</p><p>A couple of minutes later Titus felt the room be filled with the strong scent of coffee and it dawned on him, Damian had fixed some of that beverage Timothy seemed to love so much. The dog wagged his tail from side to side feeling proud of his human as he placed a mug before the sleepy man.</p><p>The aroma alone was enough to make Timothy tilt his head up and grab the drink with both hands like a thirsty beast, he took a long sip and moaned in a way that made Damian widen his eyes a little. “Soo good,” The shorter man breathed out, his body looking relaxed before he took another sip. “Thank you, I didn’t know you could brew coffee this good.”</p><p>Damian went to sit by the other’s side with a small smile, but Titus knew his human and it was quite obvious he was keeping himself from grinning like an idiot. “It is not required to be a genius to brew some coffee.” He teased.</p><p>Timothy laughed openly and his human hid a winning smile behind his mug before they fell into comfortable silence.</p><p>Titus kind of thought he had a big challenge ahead of him when he decided to get them both together, but Damian seemed to have it all under control and able to succeed on his own. The dog decided to stick around just to be sure.</p><p>“Have some cookies,” His human said and Titus didn’t see but heard him shoving a plate in Timothy’s direction.</p><p>Cookies? All this time Damian had cookies at his dispose and he hadn’t offered a single one to him? The dog got up and stretched before approaching them, looking <i>oh, so casual.</i></p><p>Timothy shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“I insist,” Damian said firmly, leaving no place for arguments. He used the same tone when he wanted Titus to stop messing around on his bed.</p><p>The shorter man pouted a little but grabbed one cookie. “I see, Alfred put you on the duty to feed me.”</p><p>Damian froze with a cookie halfway to his lips and stared at Timothy. “I applied to this position myself.”</p><p>Titus wasn’t able to decipher Timothy’s expression, but he was quite certain that the blush across his cheeks had to be a good sing. The dog thought he saw a ghost of a smile too but the man was quick to stuff some cookies into his mouth so he wasn’t sure.</p><p>Deciding that everything was going great Titus sat next to Timothy and laid his head on the man’s knee, letting his ears fall back in his best attempt to look cute and maybe win a cookie. At the moment Timothy looked down at him with a smile Titus knew it had worked and wagged his tail when he received a treat.</p><p>He now understood why Damian was so enamored with that human.</p><p>"Alfred would not approve of this.”</p><p>“Who’s going to tell him?” Timothy challenged.</p><p>“Tt.”</p><p>Titus certainly wasn’t going to. They kept eating in silence, the shorter mas sneaking cookies at him while Damian watched with a face that could only be described as jealous, probably from all the attention Timothy was giving him. Well, maybe it would give Damian a push to make a move.</p><p>Breakfast soon came to an end and just like the dog predicted nothing happened between them aside from light banter. Titus watched as Damian went to the sink and followed him wondering how he could make his human understand that he was supposed to go back to Timothy’s side and kiss him.</p><p>There was no way he could do that so when the shorter man approached them the dog decided it was a desperate time so he had to take a desperate measure! When Timothy raised his foot to take a step Titus put himself on his way which caused the man to trip over him with a surprised gasp and fall straight into Damian’s chest.</p><p>Since his human was caught surprised they both went falling onto the floor with a muffled sound. Titus tried not to make any sudden move not to startle the couple when he turned to look at them. Timothy raised his head to look at Damian, the distance between their heads, more specifically between their lips, being short enough to become nonexistent if his human decided to make a move.</p><p>“Damian,” The man called softly from where he lay on top of the other.</p><p>“Yes?” He replied with his eyes fixed on Timothy’s lips.</p><p>“Your dog is trying to kill me!”</p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>That sentence was enough to make Damian wake up from whatever trance he was in and shake his head. “What? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Timothy smiled and Titus prayed his human wouldn’t turn into a pool of drool. “I had you to ease my fall, thanks for that by the way. Are you okay?”</p><p>Damian cocked his head to the side. “Tt. I will live.”</p><p>For Titus' greatest disappointment Timothy just got up and offered a hand to help Damian do the same. While the shorter man washed the dishes, Titus decided to turn his head to avoid the death glare his human was sending his way.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll go now,” Timothy said before he flashed a quick smile to the taller man, petted the dog’s head and left the kitchen.</p><p>Titus was relieved to know that Timothy wasn’t angry at him but sadly the same thing didn’t apply for Damian. Well, guess what? Titus was also pretty pissed at Damian for not kissing the other man.</p><p>“What are you up to, Titus?” He asked with his arms crossed.</p><p>As an answer Titus turned around and left the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks for giving it a chance, bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In The Batcave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little mischief never killed nobody.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Damian was shirtless and wet for some time in this chapter. The author does not regret it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a week later when Titus had the opportunity to try again. He wasn’t really allowed in the Batcave but as long as Alfred wasn’t there to remind anyone and he kept it low, no one cared.</p>
<p>As far as he knew all vigilantes were out there on the field but Timothy, who was working the comms tonight while Damian was supposed to have the night off, but was beating down a poor dummy that did nothing aside from being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time instead.</p>
<p>Since his human refused to give him any attention, the dog decided to stay next to Timothy and sniff his leg from time to time to remind the man to pet him.</p>
<p>Truth be told, Titus didn’t have a plan. Until now his attempts had only happened because the opportunity had presented itself and all he did was twist it slightly and wait for a better outcome. With a huff the dog rested his head on Timothy’s knee, prying he would rub some of his geniuses on him.</p>
<p>Someone probably heard his hopeless cry because Damian chose right this moment to approach them, using a towel to dry his face and neck. “Is everything under control?”</p>
<p>Without taking his eyes from the monitor Timothy nodded his head. “Yep, it’s a slow night,” And as if to prove a point, he put on the images of a surveillance camera that showed Red Hood and Nightwing playing rooftop tag.</p>
<p>“Tt,” He disdained and then watched for a little longer before he let his stare fall on the other man. “Very well, I shall go and have a shower.”</p>
<p> “Do that. You stink,” Timothy replied with a teasing smile and the dog had to keep himself from snorting a laugh not to betray his human.</p>
<p>Damian glared down at Timothy but it was obvious there was no heat behind it. Unfortunately, the shorter man was too busy trying to keep a straight face and didn’t see it when Damian opened a sly smile and with all care in the world dropped his sweaty towel right. On. His. Head.</p>
<p>“Dude! Not cool!” Timothy snapped and threw the towel at Damian’s back since the youngest was already making a fast retreat to the training area. Timothy huffed looking more amused than angry and turned to look at Titus. “Can you believe his audacity?”</p>
<p>The dog just cocked his head to the side, hoping the human in front of him would understand that he had nothing to do with that childish behavior. Titus started to beg Timothy for pets once more but kept one eye at his human while he did a couple of stretches and then followed to hit the showers.</p>
<p>This time the idea came to him slowly, it started as a simple <i>what if</i> and then grew into something that just couldn’t go wrong. He waited until Timothy got distracted with the monitor and made his way silently to the showers. Just how he predicted, Damian’s clothes were carefully folded and the dog snatched them after he took a look around to make sure there weren’t any other set available for his human to borrow.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, there was no way Titus could get the towel without being seen but he was positive it would be enough. He doubted Timothy could resist the glorious sight of muscles he had carefully helped Damian build. Feeling confident of his plan he hid the clothes somewhere safe and went back to Timothy’s side as if he had never left and waited for the fallout.</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later he heard his human call in a hesitant tone. “Timothy?”</p>
<p>Neither the man nor the dog bored to turn their heads. “What?”</p>
<p>A deep breath followed by an even more hesitant warning. “Do not look this way.”</p>
<p>Of course that as soon as these words left his lips both Timothy and Titus turned their heads faster than a bullet to look in Damian’s direction.</p>
<p>Timothy winded his eyes as he stared up and down at the wet body, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before getting up, his foot got caught on the chair and made him trip a little. “Where are your clothes?” This time his eyes seemed to wander everywhere but on Damian.</p>
<p>Titus tipped his head to the side, confused. The human was supposed to stare and fall in love, what was he thinking?</p>
<p>The blush on Damian’s cheeks was intense enough to rivals the one in Timothy’s. While one of his hands held the towel safely around his hips the other was closed in a tight fist. “If I was aware of their location, Timothy,” He said slowly, voice heavy with frustration. “I assure you I would not be prostrating here naked.”</p>
<p>The sentence only helped to increase the dog’s confusion. Wasn’t Damian happy he was having the opportunity to show off his body to the man he liked?</p>
<p>As it seems his harsh tone didn’t faze Timothy at all since a laugh managed to escape his lips before he disguised it as a cough. “Ok, do you want me to help you find your clothes?”</p>
<p>Damian cocked his head to the side and glared at him. “Is the greatest detective capable of doing so?” He mocked.</p>
<p>Once again all Timothy did was snort a laugh. He even shrugged nonchalantly and waved his cellphone around. “I don’t know, but I can call B and ask for you?”</p>
<p>“You know very well that I was referring to you and not to father, Timothy!” His human snapped.</p>
<p>“Geez, all right,” Timothy gave in, deciding he was done making the other suffer. “Let’s find your clothes”</p>
<p>Titus was very glad he chose a dark, forgotten place on the cave to hide the clothing, still, his plan wasn’t working like he hoped it would. Damian’s seemed to be annoyed and uncomfortable and that wasn’t what the dog wanted at all.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes of relentless search Timothy turned to the other man. “Are you sure you had your clothes before you went to shower?”</p>
<p>Damian only stared at him. “Did you take my clothes?” He asked with a blank face and it was enough to make red lights go on Titus's head, the situation went south very quickly and that’s why he rushed to retrieve his human’s belongings.</p>
<p>He didn’t get to see but was pretty sure Timothy had a frown on his face when he asked. “Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>“To have the pleasure to troll me, as Jason would frame it,” Damian answered just as the dog grabbed the clothes and started to approach them.</p>
<p>“Damian, I have no idea where your clothes are. You can…” Timothy stopped talking once he spotted Titus and raised a hand to point at him. “Look!”</p>
<p>His human turned around and scowled before snatching his clothes back. “Titus! I cannot believe you were the one behind this mischief!” Damian looked at the other man with his head bend, looking as ashamed as Titus felt. “I apologize for accusing you, Timothy.”</p>
<p>Timothy shrugged and opened a smile, it was quite obvious he was still making an effort not to look at Damian’s naked chest. “It’s fine, besides it was a pretty good prank.”</p>
<p>His human studied the other suspiciously, probably unable to believe he was forgiven so easily. He wet his lips. “Perhaps we could target someone else next time?”</p>
<p>Timothy’s smile wined, eyes shining with mischief. “Jason?”</p>
<p>Damian didn’t answer, but he did open a smile sly enough to make Titus feel relieved he wasn’t Jason. After that he turned around and left, still wondering how he almost managed to ruin everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was so fun to write! I laughed while thinking about the dialogue and I hope you guys liked it.<br/> Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In The TV Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything works out in the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know when you have assignment and you start to do it the day before you are supposed to hand it in? That's pretty much how this chapter was born.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Titus decided to lay low for a couple of days after what happened in the Batcave. He still couldn’t understand exactly what had gone wrong but it was better to let it rest before he gave it another try.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he had many opportunities anyway. Sometimes Timothy and his human would do this, stay in the same room, not talking or touching, just exchanging glances and smiles.</p>
<p>Super. Disgusting.</p>
<p>Besides there was another reason he was trying to stay off the radar. Alfred had been watching him close lately, waiting for the best chance to catch him in the act and punish him for all the rules he had been breaking lately.</p>
<p>Titus was just going into the office to avoid the butler for a while but stopped dead on his track once he found both Damian and Bruce there. The younger man had his arms crossed and his stone face on as he watched his father from the other side of the room, who had pretty much the same expression while one of his large hands gripped the telephone tightly.</p>
<p>Titus sat down and watched the man nod his head before he spoke. “I’m on my way. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The cold tone of his voice wasn’t a good sign and that was probably the reason Damian rushed to ask. “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>Bruce let a heavy sigh out. “Tim had an accident. I’m going to pick him up at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“I shall go with you,” His human replied in a heartbeat, words sounding both firm and worried.</p>
<p>“Damian…”</p>
<p>“I am driving,” Was all Damian said before he exited the room.</p>
<p>Bruce sighed one more time before he too left. Titus stayed behind, a heavy weight on his chest as he wondered what had happened to Timothy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>oOoOo</p>
</div><p>It seemed like a lifetime had gone by when Titus heard noises coming from the manor entrance. Not a second later he was up and running to the door, desperate to find out Timothy’s condition.</p>
<p>“Guys, thank you for helping, but I’m fine. It was just a little accident,” Was the first thing he heard before Timothy made his way in. He was using crutches to walk and was using a weird boot in one of his feet. Titus felt like getting closer to inspect better but the last thing he wanted was to make the man trip.</p>
<p>Damian crossed the door right after, a deep scowl on his face. “I would hardly refer to a sprained ankle as a little accident, Timothy!”</p>
<p>“How did you manage to do this again?” Bruce asked as he closed the door after him. He seemed exhausted but on top of all, relieved.</p>
<p>Timothy took a deep breath. “Well, I decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator…”</p>
<p>“Why?” Damian interrupted.</p>
<p>The shorter man looked around, a faint blush on his face. “I wasn’t in the mood to make small talk.”</p>
<p>“Tt.” Him human disdained although he sounded a little sympathetic.</p>
<p>“So… I was going downstairs and I might have grabbed my cell phone to check it so I wasn’t really looking and I guess I misstepped?” Timothy shrugged as the blush on his face seemed to deepen at every word. He was still avoiding eye contact. “Next thing I know I’m down with a sharp pain on my ankle.”</p>
<p>Damian shook his head from side to side, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Tt. The mighty Tim Drake, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, defeated by the partnership of a simple flight of stairs and his own mobile phone.”</p>
<p>Timothy blinked before a hesitant smile grew on his face. “Sounds like a headline from an article Vicky Vale would write.”</p>
<p>Bruce, who had been watching the exchange in silence all along, approached the shorter man and put a hand on his shoulder. “The doctor said you need to rest, I count on you to follow his orders.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Sure! At least I’ll have more time to work on some cases and…”</p>
<p>The almost-smile on Damian’s face vanished when he interrupted. “Absolutely not! You are supposed to rest from all activities related to work,” He crossed his arms defiantly. “Father is forbidding you to work in any case.”</p>
<p>“Am I?”</p>
<p>“Is he?”</p>
<p>Damian seemed to be in a roll as he nodded his head. “And he is also confiscating your mobile phone just to be sure.”</p>
<p>“What?” Timothy shouted in disbelief.</p>
<p>Titus would have bolted just from the look on the man’s face, but Damian stayed strong and only cocked his head to the side a little. “Or I might just call Richard and ask for his opinion on this matter…”</p>
<p>Timothy’s eyes widened before he grabbed his phone and basically threw at Bruce. “No! Take my phone, my notebook, everything you want, but please let’s not worry Dick for nothing, ok?”</p>
<p>The dog didn’t understand what the fuss was about, Richard was like a cuddling machine and… <i>Oh, that was the problem.</i></p>
<p>“Very well then,” Bruce said slowly, looking and sounding a lot unsure about what he had just witnessed.</p>
<p>“Do not worry, father,” Although he was talking to the older man, his eyes were trained on Timothy. “I shall make sure Timothy gets all rest he needs.”</p>
<p>And If Titus had to use a word to describe Timothy’s face it would be “help!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>oOoOo</p>
</div><p>After the exchange Damian and Timothy went to the room with the big TV on it. Although Alfred appeared to assist, his human was the one to make sure Timothy was comfortable by raising his injured leg and throwing a blanket over him before he disappeared. Titus stood by the human’s side to make him some company and finally, Damian came back with a big bowl of popcorn.</p>
<p>“Are you comfortable?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Timothy accepted the bowl and started to speak with his mouth full of popcorn. The dog thought it was probably to annoy his human. “And thanks to you also bored out of my mind.”</p>
<p>Damian didn’t look too fazed but he did take a deep breath and then sat by Timothy’s side. “I apologize for making father take away all of your electronic devices.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize,” The shorter man said quickly before turning to look at his human straight in the eye. “Someday you’ll have to let your guard down and I’ll be there to get revenge on you,” He started to laugh when Damian rolled his eyes and once he calmed down, asked: “Are you going to stay?”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to?” Damian asked and Titus felt like smacking him. Why didn’t he just say yes?</p>
<p>Fortunately Timothy had some balls and was quick to nod. “Yep! Some company would be nice.”</p>
<p>They kept looking at each other with that dumb look on their faces and since Titus knew it would lead nowhere like always, he decided to make sure they would at least stay close. Praying that Alfred wouldn’t appear for some time he carefully got on the couch and started to push Damian, who was complaining all the while, until he was flush with Timothy.</p>
<p>“Titus! No, no, no! Get down! Alfred will have my head!” He kept scolding but all the dog did was lay over him to trap his body there and placed his head on Timothy’s lap. The shorter man kept laughing the whole time and Damian glared at him. “Good to know my upcoming death entertains you.”</p>
<p> “I’ll get my revenge without moving,” He said with a big smile. “Score!”</p>
<p>Damian scowled. “You know you are the one responsible for Titus’ misbehave.”</p>
<p>“No way! What have I done?”</p>
<p>Titus didn’t see but he was sure his human was pointing to where Timothy was already caressing his fur. “You spoil and encourage him!”</p>
<p>Although the dog was starting to doze off he still heard the human reply. “Don’t pay attention to him, Titus. He’s just being a meanie.”</p>
<p>Later, when Titus woke up and raised his head he saw both men had also fallen asleep. Timothy had his head resting on Damian’s shoulder while the latter had his face buried on Timothy’s hair and one arm around his body to keep him close.</p>
<p>The dog thought it was a nice way to finish the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Just two more chapters to go... I'm so excited!</p>
<p>In my head:<br/><b>Jason breaks his arm.</b><br/>Damian: You should do something about it.<br/><b>Tim gets a paper cut.</b><br/>Damian: Someone call an ambulance, he is bleeding!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still feel insecure to write Damian, I hope he was convincing.<br/>Have I said before that I have NO idea of what I'm doing here, people?<br/>Thanks for giving it a chance, bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>